Marco vs The Forces of Evil
by Voidzz
Summary: Three years after Star has left earth, Marco is left to defend his hometown of Echo Creek from persistent monster attacks. However, A new evil threatens the order of all life across all dimensions in the universe. Will Marco prevail against this new monster?
1. Prelude to evil

**This story is inspired by the Dragon Ball Z universe, Enjoy!**

* * *

The clock reads 6:00 AM, Most of the citizens of Echo Creek are still in deep slumber. Meanwhile, Marco Diaz is completing his daily set of exercises; Running ten miles, a few sets of Two-hundred push ups, squats, And other various activities. His mind flashes back to when his journey to power first began. Star Butterfly has left, Leaving earth to go back to her home world. Marco initially thought his life would go back to normal, but was greeted with a surprise when he was ambushed by a group of grotesque monsters, unlike the minions he fought before with Star these were truly monsters, with the intent to kill and seek destruction. Marco was able to save the day, not without great struggle and help from the local police. From that day on, Attacks would happen almost weekly, but with each new wave of monsters being stronger than the last. With the threat of destruction to his home increasing, Marco declared himself as the guardian of the town and vowed to get stronger.

The aches and pains of his muscles snap him back to him reality. Although no longer the safe kid, Marco couldn't help but ponder on _why_ he was so strong, he almost considered himself to be superhuman. Able to break solid concrete and can move so fast that people only see a blur. He also theorized that it could have something to do with Star's magic and how much was exposed to him in their past adventures. **Star.** He missed her a lot, especially after she left, Marco couldn't forget her bright blue eyes-Those eyes of hers plagued his dreams and his nightmares. Marco finishes his last exercise, he checks the time on his phone.

"Six-thirty, huh? Better get home and get some shut eye for now."

* * *

"How are Specimens One and Two coming along?" the short and stocky man asked.

"They're coming along fine, Specimen One will be fully operational within ten days, patience Goya," replied the slightly taller of the two.

"I'm very interested to see how our test subject will hold up against Specimen one, He's grown to be very powerful over the last few years, Can you really blame me, Crius?" asked Goya.

"I doubt he'll win, He's only human after all, they're fragile things," Crius started, "Don't get too attached, our mission is to push him to his limit, **Break him** , and begin the first phase of the plan."

"We have to send the Specimens out on a test run before we set the plan in motion," Goya reminded him.

"Of course, There's a mission I want to give Specimen One that should give us interesting results," Crius walked over to Goya and handed him a folder marked **LUDO** ,"Specimen One will be more than enough for the job."

Goya felt a pang of sympathy for his old colleague. Ludo wanted to take over the universe, but he simply did not have the balls to go above and beyond to achieve that goal. Ludo has evil intentions yet has no evil in his heart, It's almost a shame that he is about to experience a hell for not assisting them when he had the chance. Although he understands why Ludo refused, No loose ends will be tolerated, they were about to commit terrorism on a universal scale that will threaten the balance of order across every dimension. He would pray to God, But the actions they haven taken has ensured him that they were forsaken long before.

* * *

" **Actavis, you are love (I'm on that purple drank)**

 **Actavis, you are love (Huh, What, What)**

 **Actavis, you are love (Pour up, Turn up)"**

Marco shuts off his alarm, regretting putting such a laid back song as his wake up call, it definitely didn't help him wake up since he was contemplating knocking out again. He lay back down, a bit shaken up by the intensity of the dream he experienced, A taste of heaven and hell. He dreamt about Star, Only that she didn't look like the Star he knew from before. This Star was older and was way more developed, like a lot more, Enough to rival certain models. Creamy white skin and curves that were on display in the lingerie she was wearing. Licking his lips, The sight stirred something inside him-Something Primal. "Marco..", She purred, " I _**need**_ you". Marco shook his head at the memory. _I shouldn't be having wet dreams of her, It's just wrong. Especially since I haven't seen her in three years._ Marco stood up, not wanting to dwell on these thoughts any further than they already have, Opting to stop lazing around and get another workout in before eating his first official meal of the day. He walked over to his drawer then pulled out four 50 kg ankle and wrist weights. Since average people weren't able to handle the amount of weight, Marco had to get them custom made so he could further improve and push his limits. Strapping the last one on, he pulls over a bulking vest before covering it up with a red hoodie. The 135 kg vest was also something he had to get custom made, which came out rather expensive but was a great investment nonetheless. He gets on the floor and starts warming up with a set of two hundred push ups, All thoughts of Star forgotten, for now.


	2. Ominous Events

**Ominous Events**

 **Foosh.**

A humanoid shape could be seen flying over the forests of Mewni at incredible speeds. Unicorns and other wildlife dash around blindly, Startled by the roar of the wind behind the speeding projectile. The being could be seen wearing a ebony cloak whose  
hood covered much of the man's face. After a few minutes of flight, A large building could be seen up ahead in the horizon. The large, Intimidating, Fortress stood at the center of a valley, Hidden by the mountain range and forests that covered much  
of the planet.

The cloaked figure lands within the forest to avoid detection from the palace guards, Not that they would pose much threat, He was given instructions to not raise alarm unless necessary. Staring at the fortress, He could detect the presence of all living  
organisms inside. "Life presence detected: Five hundred fifty-two organisms within the facility," the man said to no one in particular, "Scanning… Target found. Threat level: Minimal." Walking up to the side of the stone gray building, He places his  
palm on the surface.

A red glow emanates from his hand, As it gets brighter, The man calculates one last thing. "Estimating time until mission completion...Forty-Five point zero nine seconds ; Engaging the enemy."

 **BOOM!**

"What was that!?", Ludo ran over to a wall with several security monitors,"Oh no, This is bad". In panic, Ludo slams his fist on a shiny red button next to the monitors and a siren goes off, Alerting his army of minions to engage the intruder. A sense  
of dread befalls the short kappa-like creature as he watches his men getting slaughtered on the monitor. This cloaked menace was undoubtedly after him, Now was the time to jump dimensions. As he was about to cut open a portal, Ludo was violently thrown  
into the wall causing a sickening thud to be heard across the room.

"Goya sent you, Didn't he?", Ludo questioned as he looked up at the monster in front of him,"You're not going to get any help from m-!" Ludo was cut off when the man grabbed him by the throat, stopping his intake of air altogether.

 _ **CRACK.**_

Ludo's neck was now bent at an unsightly 90° angle while his limbs dangled about in the air. The man threw his body in no particular direction as Ludo was no longer of any use. Floating up in the air, Taking one last look at the lifeless body of his victim,  
He sticks his hands out-Palms open. This time, A noticeable humming could be heard as his hands are covered by this glow of red light. As it intensifies, Random items start to float while the ground starts to shake violently.

Suddenly, Silence. A bright flash.

And then, Nothing.

* * *

"Your highness", A man dressed in formal military attire announced,"There seems to be some kind of activity at Ludo's Castle."

"Is he up to something, Again?" The blonde authority figure replied in a monotonous tone.

"Several hundred life force signatures have disappeared from the land Ludo occupied", Explained the officer,"They all seemed to have vanished without a trace."

"This is suspicious, I want to send out two reconnaissance groups to see what's happening over there", She drawled out while looking at her nails,"Ludo is no threat, But I can't let him do as he pleases."

* * *

" **HI-YAH**!", Marco shouted out as he punched the empty space in front of him. He smirked while watching the powerful shockwave his punch created, It went on to destroy a boulder that was off into the distance. He had gone past the outskirts  
of Echo Creek to be able to train in the open fields and as to not be interrupted by anyone. It was also the perfect place to meditate, Not only was he to be strong of body, But also the mind. Plus, He had read on the internet that it could help with  
him tap into something called his Ki.

Upon first discovering his inner potential, Marco's endurance and senses greatly advanced. He had used this new form of power to his advantage, Now given the ability to attack from afar and keep his distance from threats. Looking up to the sky he couldn't  
help but feel weird, Something was off about the atmosphere. _There's this presence I can feel, It's not good either_ Marco thought to himself. Quickly switching out from his Gi into his regular clothes, He ran back towards the direction of  
town. _It's heading right for town!_

* * *

"What do you mean it's not there anymore!?", The enraged princess exclaimed while glaring at the three men in front of her.

"Ma'am, Ludo's castle and everything along a one-mile radius was scorched down to the ground", One of the officers responded without breaking eye contact.

"There have been reports made by the farmers in that sector about a flying person heading towards Ludo's castle", Another officer spoke up," We were able to detect an area where a portal had been cut open."

"I suggest we launch an investigation and follow where that portal leads" Spoke the last of three men.

"So be it, I entrust this task to you three and I do not want to be disappointed", The frustrated beauty ordered. Ever since she had turned eighteen, Her mother had started shifting more responsibilities towards Star. Now, After only a few months, Star  
was almost in full control of the kingdom while her parents took care of the diplomatic affairs. Being in control of Mewni wasn't difficult for Star in the least, But what did piss off the princess was no longer being able to leave and go to other  
dimensions even for visits. Her heart aches as she remembers the promise that was made to a certain boy before she had to leave Earth. _Marco, I promise I'll visit as often as I can._ The princess lets a tear out before wiping her eyes and returning  
to her duties.

* * *

Running fifteen miles back to town had barely affected the young man, He was now staring at the dimensional portal that had appeared in the middle of town. Marco had told the police to evacuate the town via cell phone, This presence he felt was pure evil  
and wanted to ensure the safety of the people. He watched as a someone casually steps out of the portal onto the street. The man wore a bizarre attire consisting of shorts and an oversized hawaiian shirt, But what had shocked Marco the most was the  
three eyes and horns that were plastered on the top of his head.

"What are you doing here!?"


	3. More than one enemy?

**More than one enemy? Tom and Marco's heated reunion!**

* * *

"What are you doing here!?"

"Is that how you treat old friends?" Tom's mouth twitched with excitement, "Where's my warm welcome, pal?"

"Don't give me that bullshit, Tom," Marco's temper was beginning to flare, **him** just being here meant bad news for everyone, "We were never friends."

"Fine, have it your way then," Tom had begun walking up to Marco only to stop a foot away from him, "despite my appearance, I came here on business."

Before Marco could react, Tom had punched him in the stomach. The force used in the punch, clearly meant to kill a normal human, merely caused Marco to stumble back a few steps and dispense his breakfast on the ground. Tom's interest was peaked as he witnessed the mortal try to catch his breath.

"Seems like you can take a punch, I that's going to make this much more interesting than I thought." He launched himself towards the stunned target at a great velocity. Cocking his arm back, flames engulfing his fist, he threw a punch with much more force than earlier. As it was about to make contact with his target's skull, it stopped, baffling the demon.

"Huh?"

"I can do more than just take a punch." Marco had caught the fist in his hand, ignoring the burning sensation on his flesh, he started to squeeze until he could hear the crunch of bone. Before Tom could assess what just happened, he was now on the ground several feet away with a broken nose gushing out a black substance. The demon blood in Tom's veins allowed for it to completely heal as he got off the ground and brushed off the filth from the asphalt.

"You can throw quite a punch, for a human, that is." Tom started to stretch, preparing for the imminent battle.

"Before I stomp your ass, answer me one question," Marco got into his battle stance as he felt Tom's evil presence become more intense, "Why are you doing this now? Star isn't here anymore and doing this won't change anything between you and her."

"Dumbass, I'm not doing this for star, I guess you have no idea about the price on your head," he explained, "Two very generous gentlemen offered me quite a sum for the elimination of Marco Diaz of planet Earth. No questions asked, I accepted, Now I hope you can keep up with the King of Demons, lowly human."

They charged at each other and met in the middle, both throwing punches with incredible force causing an explosive shockwave as their fists collided. They stepped back, noticing the crater on the ground from their first real attack, sizing each other up before charging again in a flurry of punches, blocks, and kicks. The buildings around them trembled and windows shattered at their show of power. This battle would mark the beginning of something much more sinister.

* * *

" **Goddamnit.** Tom is a complete disappointment, not only was he unable to kill Marco Diaz swiftly, but he also gave him a clue as to our identity." Crius was fuming, red faced with a vein throbbing on his forehead. He slammed a fist down onto the table which had a monitor, the battle between the demon and human clearly visible.

"Well, I only see one way of fixing this problem, Crius", Goya cuts in on Crius's tantrum, "Specimen One should be sent out to take care of the situation, he seems more than capable of handling these weaklings."

"Intruders eliminated. Awaiting orders." A tall, bulky, man speaks out to the two scientists. He had slipped into the room undetected, he was soaked in a red liquid.

"Ah, Specimen one, I'm glad you could take care of those Mewni soldiers. It was extremely rude of them to try to infiltrate our base," Goya said, " I have some new orders for you. Go to planet Earth and see to it that you dispose of Tom, King of Demons. Also, subdue and bring back Marco Diaz, we're making our move now."

"Eliminate Tom, King of Demons. Subdue and retrieve Marco Diaz." Specimen One repeated before using his hand to slice open a dimensional portal.

* * *

"Your highness, there's suspicious activity going on in dimension 56-c, two dimensional portals have opened up there in under 24 hours," A military officer called out to the princess, "There also seems to be two large sources of life force energy emanating from a planet called Earth, this isn't looking good."

"I have a hunch this might have something to do with Marco, assemble a strike force and we shall leave for Earth shortly" Star declared in a voice filled with determination.

"As you wish, your highness" The man bowed and ran off to another part of the castle.

* * *

" **HI-YAH!** ", Marco threw his arm full force towards Tom, the impact hit him full force as he was sent through several buildings. Marco winced as he just took note of his own injuries; Several fractured ribs, dark purple bruises all over his body, and a broken left arm that forced him to fight with only one arm. Tom however was in a much worse state, the demon had taken several attacks head on which resulted in a completely shattered ribcage and two extremely injured legs. A normal person wouldn't be able to move but Tom was beyond such mortal limitations.

Tom was running purely on adrenaline and sheer anger at the fact that a human could force him into a corner in a brawl. He got up from the impact crater, determined to end Marco in one final assault, but it would require a lot of energy from within. Demon Ki is highly powerful but unstable at times so he would need to concentrate it to a certain part of his body and launch the attack from there. Tom slowly made his way back to where Marco was by flight, for both his femurs were badly fractured.

"Marco Diaz, I applaud you for putting up such a brave effort against me," Tom's index finger was slowly being surrounded by black electricity, which he hid behind his back, "but I think it's time to end this silly fight and take your head with me" He landed some distance away from his target.

"You'll never defeat me, Tom! Just give up now before I have to kill you" Marco braced himself for the oncoming onslaught.

Tom's attack was now ready to be launched, in a moment Marco will be dead, his eyes glowed red as a dark aura seeped out of his body giving him a sort of glow.

"Now witness my **DEATH BEAM-!** " He paused as a portal was ripped open in between the fighters.

They watched in confusion as a man stepped out and looked over the two of them. His eyes flashed as he analyzed the condition of their bodies and energy left.

"Targets found...Commencing attack mode."


	4. The silent warrior strikes!

**The silent warrior strikes! Mewnians to the rescue!**

The rustling of the leaves was all that could be heard throughout the town. Dead silence hung in the air as the three fighters stared eachother down. Tom and Marco took in the appearance of the intruder; 6'11" in height, a huge bulking chest accompanied with massive arms. His attire was somewhat ridiculous on his body, his vest seemed to be made out of a hardened material, he also appeared to be wearing a black spandex suit underneath, his look was finished off with no footwear. The most puzzling thing about this man was that he had no presence at all, It was almost as if he wasn't alive.

"Detecting a large source of power in the area." Specimen One turned towards the demon whose attack was still gathering energy after being delayed.

* * *

Tom blinked and lost sight of the mysterious man, as he turned his head to look for him he was already face first in the ground with an audible grunt escaping his throat. The asphalt molded to the shape of his head and horns, two of which were broken off from the impact. For a moment, Tom's vision faded in and out, on the verge of passing out from having his skulled rattled so violently and suddenly. It took moments after the fact for him to register that a hand was gripping the back of his skull, the pressure nearly too much for him.

After being released, Tom immediately flips over only to see a foot come crashing down onto his face. A loud crack rang out as the foot made contact, dazed, Tom instinctively pointed his index finger towards the opponent and fired full force at his attacker, a swirling beam of energy shot out at light speed.

Specimen One not expecting this move was hit square in the chest and was being pushed back several feet by it. However the attack lost momentum and faded out of existence, only leaving a faint scorch mark on the man's armour. His eyes flashed once again as he noticed a change in energy, not from the demon for he already knew he had none left after that minor attack.

* * *

A sense of dread befell Marco as he witnessed his former opponent get man handled by this new threat. He had to stop him before Tom was killed, Marco's sense of justice would not let him flee when someone was in danger, even if that someone was a demon. Now would be the time to go all out, the perfect moment to measure his true power. Marco got into his attack stance, closed his eyes and fell into a trance, focusing on calling out all of his ki. Marco felt a sudden rush of energy throughout his entire being, his heart rate skyrocketed, he felt his muscles begin to grow and bulge. As he neared his peak of power, Marco's muscle mass had increased in size and veins along the surface of his skin threatened to burst. He no longer felt the pain of his injuries as his body seemed to go numb.

Truth be told, He had never attempted to use all of his strength like this, It puts too much stress on his body, specifically his heart. Marco enjoyed the high that came with this power, he felt he could do anything-Nothing can stop his oncoming rampage..

Specimen One silently stared at the sight before him, eyes flashing as he studied the extent of Marco's power. Marco was definitely stronger than Tom but Specimen One's stance did not waver at the show. After a few intense moments, Marco appeared to have reached his limit; Sweating profusely and out of breath.

Tom watched from afar as these two monsters were about to duke it out. The tension in the air was thick; he didn't dare breath in fear that he might miss something. Tom could feel his body go numb and he knew that this might be the last breath he'll ever take. Rolling onto his back he stared at the clear sky and whispered to the heavens,

"Your turn, Marco Diaz."

* * *

Somewhere in the tattered town, a beauty looked along with great despair as her second home on earth was now in ruins. The Royal Strike Force however focused on a more serious matter; One of the large energy sources had vanished while the other grew more powerful.

"Star, we must investigate the source of this energy at once! Marco Diaz will have to wait for later, this planet could be in danger, and possibly the dimension." One of her Royal Strike Force men reminded.

The princess huffed out in anger for she knew that he was right; The mission comes before the cute boy. Turning to leave, Star's chest almost burst out in shock. Her heart raced as she finally _**felt**_ what they were talking about; The air surrounding them had become increasingly hot and dry.

"Okay, Let's get going." A quiet, somber, demeanor overtook her making the men brace themselves for the oncoming conflict.

" **OORAH!** "

* * *

Marco surged towards his opponent, landing a right hook dead on Specimen One's jaw. However, the man appeared to not be affected for he kept on staring with a blank look at his opponent. Angered at the indifference of his target, Marco released an onslaught of attacks; kicks and punches aimed at the target's head. Specimen One was sent flying across the battlefield as Marco kept the pressure on him. Out of breath, he looked down at Specimen One who was splayed out in the ruins of what used to be a grocery store.

Specimen One sprang out from the rubble with several bruises starting to form on his face. He casually spat up blood onto the ground, his expression was unreadable-just like his whole being. The man stared down Marco with flashing eyes, calculating and planning his next move. He got into stance and, surprisingly, announced his intention,

"Marco Diaz, ready yourself, do not let your guard down." Specimen One's image faded as the last word left his mouth.

Marco maintained focus on the scenery, on alert for any movement from his target. Suddenly- he turns around while raising his arm, blocking the kick from making contact with his face. Marco took the opportunity to grab a hold of his leg and tried to slam Specimen One to the ground- who unfortunately managed to disappear again before reaching the ground. With no chance to react, Marco's face was crushed by a solid force that knocked him off his feet,reflexes kicking in, he flipped backwards and landed back on his feet. Specimen One stood before him, Marco charged at him full speed leaving a trail of pure energy behind. Once again, he sent a furious barrage of attacks at his opponent, with each one that landed Specimen One's frown grew. Marco took note of this.

"What's the matter big guy? Completely overwhelmed already huh? Shouldn't have picked a fight with me then-!", Marco was silenced with one blow to the gut and another to the nose. He teared up and saw something different about the man in front of him.

"Energy consumption increased to fifteen percent," A red glow came from Specimen One as he spoke," It's time to end this, my masters grow tired, You are coming with me."

Marco couldn't breathe, or move for that matter, Specimen One somehow managed to grab a hold of his throat in an instant. Marco choked and sputtered while trying to pry the hand off; The strength of this man was incredible. His movements slowed down once he felt a strange sensation coming from the hand on his throat. It almost felt as if his energy was being drained from him.

Marco's muscles began to shrink as soon as he felt this sensation spread to the rest of his body, The confidence he had earlier being drained along with his energy. Soon enough, Marco's eyes began to roll to the back of his skull; Face frozen in terror. He took his last conscious breath and went limp in his attacker's death grip. Specimen One stared blankly at the defeated man.

"Commencing departure sequence...Location Found...Portal route found." Specimen One used his hand to slice open a portal, he threw Marco over his shoulder and began to walk in.


End file.
